Digimon X: The Guardians
by moocow1621
Summary: A hidden destiny waits on two Digital Guardians. A grudge long buried has been unearthed. The Digidestined reunite...
1. Episodes 1:2:3:4 - The Beginning

I dont own digimon, if i did i wouldnt be doing this.  
Jay is a guy.  
  
Episode 1: The eye of the tiger.  
I ran towards the excavation site. I vaulted myself over the barricades. Men rushed at me and tried to stop me. I don't know why I was doing this. A force was drawing me nearer. The statue was drawing me closer. I stared at the statue. Its arms were spread open, it had a mangled face and large sharp teeth, two dragon wings sprouted from its back, it held a sword in one hand and a war hammer in the other. Oh, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Jay. I know everything about digimon. My first year in Japan I had met T.K. We became fast friends. He told me all about the Digiworld, and I met Patamon. Ever since this ancient artifact had been uncovered digimon have been appearing. The only digimon left is Patamon. All the others are in the digiworld, and there is no way to get back. This morning I woke up and was drawn to this site. As I walked closer to the statue, unusual writing on it began to glow. I saw strange symbols begin to glow. A few of them were familiar, Hope, Courage, Love, Sincerity, Light, Reliability, Knoledge, and Frienship. The others I had never seen before, but I knew this had something to do with digimon. One of the statue's hands began to glow. The glowing hand broke of of the statue and began to float over to me. It shifted form and turnd into a small circular object.  
"Digivice"  
It was a digivice. Not like any I had seen before. The digivice dropped into my hands. I had become a digidestined! The sword began to glow and dropped to the ground. It began to shift in to a digimon!!! The digimon resembled a cat, but it wasn't like any I had seen before. The fur covering it's body was a dark red, and one of its eyes was closed. The eye had a huge scar down it. The most intimidating things were its large claws and a huge blade that protruded from its head.  
  
"Kabremon"  
"I am Kabremon. I use my Tiger Horn attack to obliterate my enimies."  
  
The men who were all standing around staring started to try to grab me again. Kabremon began to glow and he turned into a ball of red energy. The ball flew into my digivice. I ran home.  
The next morning I couldn't wait to get to school. I told T.K. all about what had happened. He was so excited. So before the bell rang I released Kabremon in the forest behind the school. He could probably run in the forest and swim in the lake without being seen. I could hardly pay attention during class, I kept thinking about Kabremon. It seemed like forever for school to get out, but after school I ran to see Kabremon. I was looking all over.  
"Kabremon! Kabremon where are you?" I yelled. Then all of a sudden some weird ghost looking digimon came out from behind the trees.  
"Kabremon!"  
  
Episode 2: The rebirth of Seadramon  
  
Jay: Yesterday I found a weird statue. It gave me a digivice and a cool new digimon named Kabremon. After school the next day I ran into  
some weird ghost guys!  
"Kabremon" Jay yelled. The weird ghost digimon surrounded him.  
  
"Bukamon"  
"We are Bukamon. We are not the kind of digimon you want to meet in a dark alley"  
  
Drool soaked the Bukamons' nasty mouth.   
"Yumm, this one looks tasty! I think it's a digidestined!" The Bukamon talked about Jay like a piece of steak. They closed in and...  
"Tiger Horn!" A red blast of energy shot out from the woods and hit a couple of Bukamon. "Power Slash" Kabremon raced out of  
the woods and slashed the rest of the Bukamon. They dissolved into thin air.  
"What happened?" Jay yelled. "Their data is being reconfigured into new digimon." Kabremon replied.  
"I mean what happened? Why weren't you around to save me. I was almost Bukamon dinner!" Jay screamed.  
"I was swimming around this morning and I noticed a digiegg. I wanted to see what kind of digimon was being born on the bottom of  
the lake so I came back a few minutes ago. It was a Betamon, and he is rather weak right now, but he will soon digivolve into Seadramon. That guys trouble!"  
Jay was very concerned so he went to see T.K. When he got to T.K.'s apartment he knocked on the door. And a new kid opened the door.  
"Your not T.K!" Jay yelled.  
"No I'm not. My name is Davis. I'm one of T.K's old friends. I was a digidestined too. You must be Jay. Nice to meet ya!" Jay was suprised.  
This kid talked so fast. "Come on in!" Jay walked into T.K's apartment. He told T.K and Davis about Betamon.  
"Jay, Seadramon is bad news! You probably need Kabremon to digivolve!" T.K. said.  
"I agree. He really is a strong digimon." Patamon said. All of a sudden Davis started yelling. "Owowowowowowowowow! My Digi-armor-egg is getting really hot!" Davis pulled the armor-egg out of his pocket, it was the egg of courage. It was glowing very brightly, and all of a sudden Jay's digivice started to beep. Davis handed the egg over to Jay and it turned into a ball of red energy and flew into Jay's digivice!  
"I guess that means that it's yours now." Davis said painfully, "I'm gonna miss that thing."  
"We should get Izzy to look at your digivice. He could really get some cool info outta that." T.K. said.  
"I really can't right now, and I gotta go stop Seadramon before he causes some real damage!" Jay ran out of the apartment and got Kabremon out of the forest.  
"We should have stopped him when he was Betamon, so lets get going!" Jay and Kabremon ran towards the lake. Jay noticed a large serpentine figure swimming through the lake. It was Seadramon.  
"Tiger Horn!" Kabremon shot a red blade beam into the water. Seadramon rose out of the water.  
"A digidestined! Wow, my first victim is a digidestined! This is gonna be sweet. Master will be so pleased! Ice Needle!" A huge spear of ice flew at Jay.  
  
  
Digimon x: Ep.3 - The Courage of Flarefelinmon  
  
Kabremon: Last time I narrowly saved Jay from the Bukamon. I told him I had found Betamon swimming in the lake by his school. We went to see T.K. and met Davis. His digi-armor-egg of courage reacted to Jay's digivice. We went to fight Betamon but he had digivolved to Seadramon!  
  
"Seadramon"  
"I am Seadramon, I'll leave you shivering with my Ice Needle attack!"  
  
"Ice Needle!" A huge spear of ice flew at Jay.  
"Tiger Horn" The red beam shot at the ice spear, and it shattered. Seadramon whipped his tail out at Kabremon.  
"Pest! You cannot defeat me!" Kabremon narrowly avoided Seadramons immense tail.  
"Kabremon digi-armor energize!" Jay yelled, but nothing happened. "Kabremon! Why won't you digivolve?"  
"I don't know Jay, I just can't!" Kabremon yelled as he hurled another energy beam at Seadramon. Seadramon fired a large Ice Needle at Kabremon.  
"Kabremon watch out!" Jay yelled. Just then Seadramon shot a Ice Needle at Jay. Time seemed to go in slow motion for Kabremon. The huge Ice Needle was slowly moving towards Jay, who was moving just as slow. Kabremon hurled himself in front of the needle just in time, and took the blow for Jay. "Kabremon! You saved my life!" The digivice started to beep. Jay took it out and saw a small picture of the sign of courage. "Digi-armor energize!"  
  
"Kabremon armor digivolve to..." Kabremon shifted into a large digimon cloaked in a bright red light. Then the egg of courage started to meld "Fire Courage Armor" to his body.  
"Flarefelinmon!"  
  
Flarefelinmon resembled Kabremon, but was larger and had armor. The armor was a dark red with black flames on it. Kabremon's horn now was larger and was on fire.  
  
"Flarefelinmon"  
"I am Flarefelinmon, I use my Cinder Slash to fry my enimies!"  
  
"Wow! Your way awesome Flarefelinmon!" Jay yelled.  
"You think that you can destroy me!?" Seadramon yelled. He hurled an Ice Needle at Flarefelinmon. Flarefelinmon used a Fire Blade to melt that attack. He jumped right at Seadramon.  
"Cinder Slash!" His huge claws became fire red and slashed Seadramon. Seadramon turned into tiny bits of digi-data and dissapeared.  
"All right!"  
  
  
  
Digimon x Episode 4- Burrow on Burrowmon!  
  
Jay: Last time Kabremon and I went to fight Seadramon. He almost had me when Kabremon jumped in front of his Ice Needle attack. This caused the digi-armor-egg of courage to respond. Kabremon digivolved into the cool Flarefelinmon. He used the Cinder Slash attack and destroyed Seadramon. It just makes me wonder what is making this digimon go evil?  
  
Jay and T.K. went to see Izzy. He was about 25 now. He would always sit alone in his apartment and work on his computer. When he opened the door it looked like he had not been outside in weeks. His eyes were bloodshot and he had a dark 5oclock shadow.  
"Here, wait here a couple seconds." After he left we heard him close a few windows on his laptop. "Ok, come in."  
"We need you to take a look at Jay's new digivice." T.K. said.  
"Huh, oh yeah, you called me about this." He walked towards his computer, which was the only source of light in the room. He looked at it under the blue light. He started to fiddle with the buttons. Suddenly a red light flew out of the digivice and turned into Kabremon.  
"Oh, oops wrong button." A few minutes later Izzy stood up and turned on the light. "As far as I can tell this has a storage system. It seems that it holds digi-armor-eggs and a four digimon. Not just any four, but certian ones. The digivice has a scanner that will pick up on their digi-data. They are chosen. Prodigy-mon is what I would say." Meanwhile Kabremon was fiddling with the many electrical divices in the room. He was messing with the telivision knobs when it clicked on.  
"News Flash! A huge monster in attacking downtown Tokyo! Not like this is anysuprise though after all the sightings that have been going on."  
  
DOWNTOWN TOKYO...  
  
Flarefelinmon was using all his attacks on this digimon, but nothing fazed him.  
  
"Minermon"  
"I am Minermon, my Drill Boom sends out tiny explosive drills that really give you a shock!"  
Minermon was a four legged digimon that was covered in a shiny silver shell. His legs, tail, arms, and even part of his head was covered in drills!  
"Drill Boom!" 4 tiny drills flew towards Flarefelinmon. He stepped out of the way, but the drills turned around and came back.  
"Cinder Slash" He slashed at the drills and they exploded in the air. Suddenly Jay's digivice started to beep. He looked at it and noticed a tiny digiegg on the screen. It started to crack open. A tiny star came out of the egg.  
"Flamefelinmon! My digivice is picking up a Prodigy-mon!"  
"All right!" Flarefelinmon jumped at Minermon.  
"Shell Shock!" An electrical charge ran through Minermon's shell. It hit Flarefelinmon, he fell to the ground. His armor receded and he shrunk back to Kabremon.  
"Raging Blaster" the voice came out of nowhere. So did the bullets. Laser bullets flew towards Minermon's rock hard shell. They made a loud ping noise when they hit.   
"Kabremon Digivolve!"  
  
"Kabremon Digivolve to..."  
Kabremon grew in size, his horn got bigger, his claws were replaced with hands, then blades sprung out from his knuckles.  
"Kongamon"  
  
"Kongamon"  
"I am Kongamon, I am the evolved form of Kabremon. Cracking Pounce is my most powerful attack."  
"Wow! Kongamon is way cool!" Jay yelled.  
"High Whirl" Kongamon flew into the air. He started spinning and stuck his foot out.  
"Drill Boom" Kongamon destroyed the tiny drills.  
"Cracking Pounce" Kongamon flies high in the air and releases all his energy into one fist. He crashed down on Minermon. "Owwwwww! That really hurt!" Minermon yelled as he dissolved into tiny particals of digi-data. In his place was a floating yellow bal of energy. The ball shifted into a digimon!  
  
"Burrowmon"  
"I am Burrowmon, I obliterate enimies with my Sand Slice!"  
  
"Another digimon!?" Jay was overwhelmed. The two digimon returned to energy state and went into Jay's digivice. He had to tell T.K.! 


	2. The Brave Evolution of Burrowmon

Digimon x: Ep.5- The Brave Evolution of Burrowmon  
  
Kabremon: Jay and I went to see Izzy. He explained that Jay had to recieve 3 more digimon. A digimon called Minermon started to attack the city. I evolved into Kongamon and destroyed him. He was holding a chosen digimon called Burrowmon!  
  
Burrowmon was about four feet tall. He had two huge eyes, large claws, and quills all down his back. "Ummm, hi. My name is Burrowmon, and I guess I'm your digimon. Thanks for saving me!"  
"Ok guys," Jay said,"I gotta be in school right now. You two train up while I'm gone." Jay walked into school, but for some reason he couldn't pay attention. Well, he usually couldn't pay attention, but today was different. So in the middle of Science, Jay stood up and ran out of the room. He ran into the forest. "Kabremon, Burrowmon!" Jay yelled. Kabremon came racing out of the woods. Burrowmon came popping out of the ground. "Burrowmon get in the digivice!" Jay yelled, he had no idea what he was doing, but this felt right. Burrowmon turned into a yellow ball of energy and flew into Jay's digivice.  
"Kabremon digivolve to Kongamon!"  
Jay hopped on Kongamons back. Jay held onto the fur on Kongamons back. They sprinted out of there.  
"Kongamon, take us to the telivision station!" When they got to the telivision station Jay saw what was drawing him there. Large bird digimon were attacking the building.  
  
"Harpymon"  
"Those are Harpymon, watch out for their Piercing Wing!"  
  
Kongamon jumped up to the top of the telivision station. The whole ride had taken alot of his energy. He de-digivolved to Kabremon. Jay held out his digivice and Burrowmon released himself.  
"Burrowmon! Kabremon is tired, we need you to fight!" Jay yelled. Burrowmon looked confused.  
"Me fight? I don't wanna fight! I'm not strong enough!" Burrowmon screamed.  
"Burrowmon you need to fight!" This had no effect on Burrowmon, he screamed and ran behind a block of concrete. "I guess it's up to you Kabremon!" Kabremon moved slowly.  
"Tiger Horn!" He shot out a weak red beam that barley had any affect on the Harpymon.  
"Piercing Wing!" The Harpymon screamed together. They all shot out needle sharp feathers. Kabremon was his a few times. He cried out in pain.  
"Burrowmon! We really need your help!" Jay hollered. Burrowmon peeked out from behind the block. "I can do it!"  
  
"Burrowmon digivolve to..."  
Burrowmon gre in size, the spikes on his back grew and covered his entire body. The only part not covered in spikes was his head, arms and legs. He looked like a pocuipine on hind legs.  
"Quillomon!"  
  
"Quillomon"  
"I am Quillomon, my Goring Spear attack shows the enimies who is boss!"  
  
"Goring Spear!" Five huge quills shot out from Quillomons back. One of the bird digimon was hit. It screamed and fell to the ground. "Bouncing Sting!" Quillomon rolled into a ball covered in spikes. He started to bounce towards the Harpymon. They screamed, "Piercing Wing!" The razor feathers bounced harmlessly off Quillomons hard spike shell. "Razor Whip!" Quillomon's huge razor sharp tail hit five Harpymon.  
"All right Quillomon! Only three left!" Jay yelled happily, but two Harpymon started after Kabremon who was tired, and badly hurt. "Goring Spear!" The spears shot towards the two Harpymon, but they easily dodged. The Harpymon picked up Kabremon and threw him off the building. "Kabremon!" Jay yelled. The cat digimon fell down ten stories and luckily fell into a dumster below. He weakly climbed out and was greeted by two very happy Harpymon...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Quillomon! You have to go help Kabremon!" Quillomon raced towards the edge of the building, but was stopped by a Harpymon.  
  
"Harpymon digivolve to..."  
The Harpymon grew four times bigger, got two extra wings, and got even more ugly.  
"Mangaharpymon!"  
  
"How are these evil digimon digivolving?" Quillomon asked.  
"Mangaharpymon"  
"That's a Mangaharpymon! You wanna watch out for its Double Edge attack!"  
  
"Double Edge!" The bird digimon dove at Quillomon and created some energy around his main wings. He hit Quillomon and Qullomon was forced to de-digivolve. Burrowmon stood up and ran towards the side of the building.  
"I have to save Kabremon!" Mangaharpymon was going to prevent this.  
  
Meanwhile on the street...  
  
"Tiger Horn" A weak Tiger Horn attack hit a Harpymon. The bird started to laugh. The two Haprymon closed in on Kabremon.  
"Raging Blaster!" The cry came from out of nowhere! The birds were ripped apart by the bullets. Kabremon stood up and looked for the digimon that saved his life. A large dark figure came out of the alley. "Thank you for saving my..." Kabremon started to say.  
"Raging Uppercut!" The digimon hit Kabremon with full force and sent him flying upwards.  
  
The rooftop...  
  
"Burrowmon! Keep going." The little digimon was fighting bravely against the huge Mangaharpymon! Once again the digi-armor-egg of Courage started to glow inside Jay's digivice.  
"Digi-armor energize!"  
  
"Burrowmon armor digivole to..."  
Burrowmons tiny body shifted into Quillomon, then the armor started to go on. A helmet with a large blade on the end clamped to his face. His huge quills turned into flames.  
  
"Blazequimon!"  
"I am Blazequimon! I use my Cinder Quill to roast enimies!"  
  
Now Blazequimon and Mangaharpymon stood face to face. Kabremons limp body flew onto the roof! "Kabremon!" He was followed by a large black digimon. He stood on hind legs and looked like a dragon, but his wings were that of a dragonfly. One of his arms was mechanical.  
  
"Xdramon"  
"I am Xdramon! My Raging Blaster tears my opponent to pieces!"  
  
"Cinder Quill!" Two flaming quills shot out. One flew towards Mangahapymon, and one towards Xdramon. Mangaharpymon was pierced and broke into a thousand tiny data paticles. The second quill hit the strange new digimon in the stomach. He was thrown backwards into the building across the street. The force knocked him into the alley, but when Jay looked over the edge of the roof, Xdramon was nowhere to be seen.  
  
WHY DID XDRAMON ATTACK KABREMON? WHERE DID XDRAMON COME FROM? FIND OUT IN MY NEXT FIC! TO GET THE FIRST FOUR EMAIL ME AT MOOCOW162@hotmail.com! 


	3. The Wrath of Poseidonmon

Digimon x: Ep-6: The Wrath of Posiedonmon  
  
Burrowmon: Last time, some harpymon were attacking a building downtown. Kabremon was tired out so I had to fight! I digivolved to Quillomon, but wasn't strong enough, so my bravery made me armor-digivolve to Blazequimon! All of us sudden X-dramon showed up and started to attack us! I used my Cinder Quill to toast them.  
  
The middle of the ocean...  
  
The rain pounded down on the tiny fishing boat. It violently rocked back and forth. Inside the cabin two men were screaming at each other.  
"Were gonna die out here!" One man screamed. He ran around shaking his arms. "I knew we should have gone back when we had the chance!" The second man, we will call him the second man, was too busy staring out the porthole to notice his histerical partner. "Bib (Man 1) get over here now!" Bib ran over to the second man. The man pointed out the window. A huge whirlpool was forming fight in front of their boat! Bib thought he saw a large figure emerge from the raging waters, but he blinked and the figure was gone. The boat was being pulled along with the current of the whirlpool. Suddenly an unearthly roar ripped through the stormy night. The men ran out of the boat, and jumped on a life raft. The raft wasn't in the current so they got a safe distance away. Water poured onto the tiny boat. Bib looked out for their boat, but it was gone. The whirlpool couldnt have pulled it in so fast. Neither man noticed a huge wave rushing at the boat, but they did notice the huge monster that raised out of the wave...  
  
The next morning...  
  
"Hey Jay! Cody and I are going fishing out in the ocean, wanna come along? You can bring Kabremon and Burrowmon." Jay heard over the reciever on the telephone.  
"Ummmm, sure. Are you positive it's safe? Alot of boats have been dissapearing." Jay relied. After T.K. convinced him it was safe, Jay hung up and went to take a shower.  
  
The docks...  
  
"Hey Jay, this is Cody. He was one of the digidestined. He doesn't have his digimon, but he does have a digi-armor-egg." T.K. said. Cody walked up to Jay and placed the egg of Reliability in his hands. It started to glow, and it flew into Jay's digivice.  
"I figured I would't need it anymore, and your the new digi-destined so it's only fair." Cody said in a scratchy voice. They rented out a small fishing boat and loaded it up with supplies. Cody turned on the motor and they sped out of the dock. T.K cast out his fishing pole out into the water. And he sat, and sat, and sat. They were all fishing, but hadn't caught anything in hours.  
"I don't get it," Cody complained,"this is supposed to be the hottest fishing spot out here. Why haven't we caught any fish?"  
"Maybe are bait is bad..." T.K. said. The water started to churn. The kids looked around the boat. They realized that they had been drifting this entire time. They were way out in ocean.  
"Man! How'd we get way out here?" Jay asked. Suddenly a large boat came into view. A man on board started to shout out to them.  
"Hey! What are you kids doing so far out in the ocean? The large boat picked them up and they explained their story to the men. It turned out that these men were the Coast Guard. A boat had gone out to this spot, and never came back into port. They were sending a submarine down to check for any wreckage. There were five men on the boat, and three of them loaded into the submarine. The boys sat on the deck, then Jay shot up.  
"I know why we weren't catching any fish! I know why the ships have been dissapearing! Theres a large swimming digimon in this area! Jay your gonna have to sneak off the boat, and get underwater! Those men could be in trouble."  
"How am I supposed to get underwater?" Jay asked. Suddenly it hit him. The digi-armor-egg of Reliability! "Ok, but i gotta sneak off." Jay crept to the side of the ship. He lowered himself onto on of the life rafts. He released Burromon onto the raft.  
"What do you need Jay?" Burrowmon asked. The digivice started to beep.  
"Digi-armor energize!"  
  
"Burrowmon armor digivolve to..."  
Burrowmon grew and his quills came together to form a huge shell over his entire body. His head turned into that of a turtle. Spikes shot out of the back of his shell, his hands meld together to form flippers. A huge steel tail shot out of the shell and two cannons formed on the side of his shell.  
"Kingtortomon!"  
  
"Kingtortomon"  
"I am Kingtortomon! My Hydro Blast washes away evil!"  
  
"Hey, cool!" Jay yelled. He hopped on Kingtortomon's back. A panel on his back opened, and Jay hopped in. The panel closed and became transparent. He saw Kabremon standing on the raft.  
"Digi-armor-energize!"  
  
"Kabremon armor digivolve to..."  
Kabremons tail grew to a huge size, armor plated it. Large needles attached to his tail. A huge plate of armor covered his head down to his hind legs, and another huge peice of armor attached to his stomach. His legs and arms turned into fins and his horn grew a few sizes larger.  
"Aquapodmon!"  
  
"I am Aquapodmon! My Slamming Tail will smash all opponents!"  
  
Aquapodmon and Kingtortomon dove down deep into the ocean. Aquapodmon's horn began to glow. They could now see clearly in the deep. Large, odd fish swam by. Suddenly the light hit something on the sea floor. As they got closer, they noticed it was the submarine! It was badly dented, it looked like it had been attacked. They swam closer. What kind of digimon could have donr this much damage? The sea floor was covered in sunken ships, and half eaten corpses. Kingtortomon swam up to the submarine. He locked onto the air-lock, and the door opened. Jay hopped out of Kingtortomon and into the submarine. The air-lock door shut behind him.  
  
Outside...  
  
Aquapodmon swam around, gaurding Kingtortomon. If he let go then we wouldn't know when Jay was ready to leave. Aquapodmon felt like someone was watching them. Two gleaming eyes peered out from the deep.  
"Kingtortomon! He's here!" Aquapodmon yelled.  
"Trident Blast!" Three huge beams of energy shot out from where the eyes were.  
  
Inside...  
  
Jay stepped cautiosly around the ship. He found on of the men. He was unconscius, his arm was bleeding. Jay slapped him on the face. "Hey! Go get the other men and take the escape pod out of here!"  
"OK, but ummm how did you get here?" The man asked. Jay thought for a second.  
"I'm not really here!" Jay said. He waved his hands and made a eerie noise. He ran away still yelling the eerie noise. The submarine started to shake. A mechanical voice sounded over the speakers.  
"Breach in hull of ship. Pressure levels rising. Water has entered the submarine. Evacuate immedeatly."  
"That was unusually calm." Jay thought to himself. He ran to the air-lock. "Ok Kingtortomon! Time to go!" The door did not open.  
  
Outside...  
  
"Watch out Kingtortomon! That's Posiedenmon!"  
  
"Posiedenmon"  
"I am Posiedenmon! Watch out for my Trident Blast."  
  
"Trident Blast!" Three huge beams shot towards the digimon. Posiedenmon was huge, he looked almost human, but his head and arms were that of a dragon. The beam hit the submarine. A hole appeared in the side of the submarine. Suddenly a tiny escape pod shot out of the submarine.   
"Maybe Jay is in that pod!" Kingtortomon yelled. The huge evil digimon shot out a single beam at the pod. Aquapodmon threw himself in front of the blast. He was thrown into an cliff. Posiedenmon swam after him.  
"Hydro Blast!" Two huge blasts of water pumped out at the enemy. They hit and Posiedenmon was thrown off.  
  
Inside...  
  
Jay was hysterical. He ran around in water that was up to his knees. One of those digimon better get him out of this. He pounded on the air-lock door. He considered closing the air-lock, but then remembered he needed to breath! He pounded on the door.  
  
Outside...  
  
"Kingtortomon! Go check to see if Jay was in that pod! Check the air-lock!" Aquapodmon screamed. "Slamming Tail!" His tail smashed down on the mean digimon's head. Kingtortomon swam towards the submarine.  
  
Inside...  
  
"Help me!" Jay hollored. The water was now up to his neck and it was freezing, he also thought he felt somthing slimy crawling up his leg. The airlock door popped open. Jay shut the huge inside air-lock door, and he emptied all the water. He climbed into the hatch and got ready to fight some evil digimon!  
  
Outside... (boy this is annoying!)  
  
Aquapodmon was beating Posiedenmon with his Slamming Tail. Kingtortomon swam up behind him and...  
"Hydro Blast!" Two huge jets of water flew from the cannons just as Aquapodmon was using a slamming tail. The two attacks hit, and after the blast cleared. Posiedenmon was nowhere to be found. Jay cheered and the digimon swam towards the surface. He told T.K. about the huge digimon. They spent the rest of the day rowing back to shore ont their tiny boat.  
  
for the first 5 email me at moocow162@hotmail.com! 


	4. Data Transfer

Digimon x: Ep.7- How Devimon Stole Christmas  
  
Burrowmon: a weird digimon was attacking ships in the middle of the ocean. Jay used the egg of Reliability for me and Kabremon to digivolve. We dove to the bottom and destroyed him!  
  
It was Christmas vacation, and Jay was over at Izzy's with T.K. They were drinking egg nog and thinking of how these evil digimon could appear and digivolve.  
  
"It's almost Christmas, and here we are sitting around like lumps! We gotta get in the holiday spirit!" T.K. yelled. "Izzy, you need a Christmas tree!" They all agreed this was a wonderful idea, but none of them had any money. "My family used to go up the mountian and cut dowm one of the trees up there." T.K suggested, "and it's legal!" So Izzy, Jay, and T.K. started off to Mortimers Mountian. Izzy drove them over to the base. They all got out and went to see Mortimer. A small shack at the base of the mountian was where Mortimer lived. They knocked on the door and were greeted by a huge man with a long black beard. He grabbed T.K.  
  
"Little T.K! I haven't seen you in years! How are you doin?" The huge man yelled. "You come to get a tree? Go right up the mountian, and I'm sure you'll find a great tree!" So the group set up the mountian in search for a tree. Jay spotted a lush green tree.  
  
"Hey guys! Check this one out!" All of them looked over at the wonderful tree. They all agreed that this would be the best tree they could find. Jay released Kabremon.  
  
"Tiger Horn!" The red beam made a clean slice through the trunk. The group started down the mountian. Suddenly Jay thought he spotted a young woman peeking at them from behind a tree. He shook his head and the girl was gone. The tree was starting to get heavy so they stopped and took a break. A screeching noise filled the air. The mountian started to shake and the tree started to slide down the mountian. Jay, T.K., and Izzy hopped on the moving log and held on as it slid down to the bottom. Trees and small animals rushed past as the group held on for life. The tree hit a rock in the ground and acted as a catapoult. The three boys flew through the air and hit the ground, hard. They were knocked unconcious.  
  
Jay woke up at the bottom of the mountian. He looked around, but Izzy and T.K. were nowhere to be found. Jay felt something strange in the air, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He then had the idea to check Mortimer's shack.. When he got near he could sense something sinister in the air. Where did all those bats come from? He slowly opened up the door, and almost puked at the sight before him. Mortimer was sitting in his chair, but he didn't look so much like Mortimer. His skeleton was mostly showing, and the only flesh was dangling off his skull. The rotting skin gave off a delightful pugnent odor. Blood stained the wood floor. This looked like a very messy death. Jay turned around to leave, but was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was written in blood and other bodily fluids on the door.  
  
"I have returned for the angel" Jay ran out of the shack.  
  
"T.K! Izzy!" Jay yelled. He looked up the mountian and was shocked, and he was also appalled. Yes, very appalled indeed. The trees on top of the mountian were all dead. Tiny animal bodies were splattered all over the mountian side. The most amazing thing was a huge castle made completly out of ice was on top of the mountian. That must have been what made all this mess, so Jay started to climb the mountian. It would take about an hour to reach the peak. The hike was unbearable, blood stained the snow and made it a ruby red color. Jay thought he heard a low buzzing noise, but quickly dissmissed it. Farther up the hill Jay thought he spotted the girl on a ledge, but in the next moment she was gone. Jay felt something hit him in the back of the head 


	5. Might and Miracles #1

Digimon X: The First Miniseries: Of Might and Miracles  
  
Jay woke up and looked around. He seemed to be on the path up a small mountian. He was all alone, and his digivice started to beep. It seemed to lead him up the path towards the summit. It wasn't too far up and he reached the top in a few minutes. A small temple was built in to the mountian and two small statues seemed to be guarding the temple. A large bat with no feet and a very large tail, the other was a majestic eagle. He slowly approached the entrance and heard someone inside. He peeked indside and saw the girl kneeling in front of a large boulder. The boulder seemed to contain a dark purple pendant. Another boulder was right next to it, embedded in it was a golden pendant. He felt himself drawn to this boulder. He tried to pull the pendant out, but it would not budge. A cracking noise came from behind him and he spun around. A sinister looking clown sat in the doorway. When he saw the two children he started to laugh hysterically.  
"You two are the guardians? Mere children? Hehehehehehehe! We never thought you would get this far, but just to be sure your worthy, I will test you." He held out a claw. "Hysteric Fate!" A flaming blue blast erupted from his claw and barely missed Jays head. It hit the boulder behind Jay. The temple started to shake and a large digimon broke through the ceiling. It brandished a huge sword.  
  
"Knightmon"  
"I am Knightmon, the protector of this temple."  
  
"See ya later!" the clown yelled an ran out of the temple.  
"Digi-armor energize!" Jay yelled. The egg of Sincerity Yolie had given him started to glow.  
  
"Kabremon armor-digivolve to..."  
His form shifted into that of a man, A large breast plate covered his chest, a pointed cap fell onto his head. Gloves covered his hands and a large spear appeared behind his back. A star blade hung to his belt.  
"Sentrymon"  
  
"I am Sentrymon, I finish off my enimies with Cosmos Spear."  
  
Knightmon swung his huge sword at Sentrymon. He grabbed the sword stopped it from hitting him, the sword swung around and embedded in the wall. Knightmon punched at Sentrymon, but he grabbed his fist and Sentrymon hit Knightmon right in the chest. Knightmon fell back a few steps and Sentrymon hit him again. His fist started to move so fast they looked like a blur. He grabbed the star blade off his belt and hit Knightmon with it.  
"Star Blade!" The star cut into knightmon and he was stunned. "Golden Chain!" The chains flew from Sentrymon's fist and wrapped around Knightmon. "Cosmos Spear!" He swung the spear from behing his back and drove it through Knightmon. The digimon fell into tiny data paticles and drifted away with the wind. Sentrymon de-digivolved back into Kabremon. Jay noticed the girl had gotten up. "Hey, I'm Jay. I dont want to hurt you, what is your name?"  
"My name is of no importance, You are my enemy." She walked out of the temple. Jays digivice began to beep and he ran after her.   
Two digimon were figting in the sky. They were the statues! Jay and the girl examined their digivice and noticed this was the third digimon. They both flew down and landed on opposite rocks.  
  
The eagle digimon was the first to speak...  
  
"Noblemon"  
  
"I am Noblemon, I cut my enimies with Wing Blade"  
  
"Noctormon"  
  
"Watch out for my Magna Drain!"  
  
The two digimon flew into the digivices, Noblemon a gold energyball into Jay's and Noctornmon into the girl's.  
The girl ran down the hill. At the bottom she met up with the clown. She seemed to remeber him from somewhere, but could not tell where. He beckoned for her to follow, and she felt strangely compelled to do so. She left the boy behind and followed him. It took a while, but they arrived at a giant palace. A throne room a waited her.  
"What is this?" she asked.  
"My lady," The clown answered "this is your palace." A small black digimon carried in a dig-armor egg. "and this is your key to destroying that boy."  
She held the digi-egg in her hands. It was a perfect sphere and so black it seemed to seep in the light around it. A gold marking showed this was the digi-armor-egg of might. She released DemiXdramon from her digivice.  
"Digi-armor energize!"  
  
"DemiXdramon armor digivolve too...  
  
BlackWarGreymon!" She stared at this magnificent digimon and knew this was her destiny... 


	6. Might and Miracles #2

Digimon X: First Miniseries: Of Might and Miracles Part:2  
  
The Empress sat in her palace, and stared at the cieling. It had been a week since she had come to this place, yet it seemed to be an eternity. On arrival the palace was bright, now it was just dank and dark, but this was her home. This was her destiny. She had come to this world in her school uniform, but now she donned more appropriate attire for her role. She stood and her dark purple robes flowed around her body. She stalked into the lab. "Datamon! What is going on?"  
"Master," The digimon replied, "Paladin is being held in the real world, I can open a gate and get him out..."  
"Paladin? Who is this Paladin you speak of?" The Empress was confused.  
"Master, Paladin was a legendary Emperor of the digital world, like yourself. It was his wish that it would someday fall into your control. I thought you knew your place in this kingdom?"  
"How does this Paladin know me?" she asked.  
"I am not sure all I do is follow orders." Datamon answered.  
"Send out a swarm of Kuwagumon, retrieve this Paladin."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
The real world...  
  
People went about their daily lives, and took no notice of anything around them, until the sky tore open and three Kuwagumon flew through. They seemed to float in midair until one of them broke open a building.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Paladin floated in a tank full of a murky yellow liquid, he was attached to all sorts of various electronical devices, and his mind was active...  
  
It had been 10 years since he had sealed Apocalymon behind the wall of fire. He sat in his apartment with his daughter. Squiremon had been his digidestined, but was left behind after the final battle. He thought he was done with digimon all together, he had already lost too much. At least he still had his daughter, nothing would ever take her away from him. She was 2 years old, he could still raise her in a world without hate. But soon it wouldn't be so. He sat with her one day and stared into the sky. It tore open before them and out flew a Kuwagumon.  
"You will pay for what you did to the Dark Masters!" It yelled at him, It grabbed his daughter and flew through the hole...  
  
Paladin awoke, men were screaming all around him. He knew he must get out, and now. His strenght surpassed that of a ordinary human, he broke out of the tube and saw...  
  
He jumped into the tear between two worlds. He arrived in the new world and saw the Kuwagumon fly off with his daughter toward a strange castle...  
  
A Kuwagumon tore up the building, and T.K. stared in horror.  
"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!" Suddenly the Kuwagumon that had been tearing up the building was hurled backwards. It seemed to have a man on it. His hair was long and blonde, he was in exellent shape, and he was killing a Kuwagumon. The two Kuwagumon advanced on the man.  
"Hand of Fate!" A light energy beam shot from Angemon's hand and hit one of two Kuwagumon. The man ripped his way through the crowds and jumped into the rip. It closed leaving Angemon and T.K. behind.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Digital World...  
  
Jay had been wandering through the forest for about a week. He had found adequete food supplies, but needed rest badly. He spotted a small cave in the side of the mountian. He walked in and plopped onto the ground, he was asleep in seconds.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Paladin ran towards his palace. He stopped at the gates and gazed up, this is what he had left to Esmerelda. This and his most prized possesion...  
  
Squiremon faced MetalSeadramon. He would have to digivolve, but not just to Knightmon like usually. He would have to use the connection between him and his human partner to use one of the most powerfull digi-armor-eggs. His might combined with that of the human partner, and the digi-egg activated. He shifted into a form that made the whole digiworld tremble. Imperialmon...  
  
The gates swung open and Paladin walked into the palace. This was his old home. This is where he was betrayed.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jay woke up to the noise of loud snoring. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Three Monochromon slept in front of the entrance. To exit he would have to climb over them. He carefully climbed over the sleeping digimon without making a noise. He made it to the cave entrance, "SNAP". He had stepped on a twig and awoken all three angry Monochromon. This was a time to run. He sprinted out of the cave. He wove in between the trees, but one Monochromon was right behind him.  
"Volcanic Blast" Hundreds of fireballs zoomed out of his mouth and knocked over trees all around. Jay dodged flaming leaves and trees that flew at him. Jay reached a snowy clearing and tried to stop. He had ran onto a frozen lake. He slid, and the Monochromon chased, it got to the clearing and broke throught the ice. The ice shattered around Jay and he raced to get ahead of it. He hopped from one block to another, and reached the edge of the lake. Two Monochromon burst from beneath the ground...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Empress sat in her throne as a rugged looking man approached. This was the Paladin. According to her servants this was a man of legends. He had incredable powers, and had the strength of a hundred men. They said he had the power to pull things out of thin air, he could manipulate the data around him, and yet she sensed something farmiliar. He seemed to have a hidden past. Something he locked up, this was his weakness.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
He raced around the two Monochromon. They fired hot molten lava at him. He released Quillomon from the digivice, the egg of Hope started to beep.  
"Digi-armor energize!"  
  
"Quillomon armor digivolve to..."  
He shifted into a buffalo lookinh creature, but with large twisting horns. Armor covered it's head and it's mid section. It stood on all fours.  
"Tauromon!"  
  
Tauromon  
"I am Tauromon, my Horn Grab will send my enimies flying."  
  
The two Monochromon rushed at Tauromon. "Sagitari Blade!" Tauromon yelled. A blade of light shot out of Tauromon's side and flew at one of the Monochromon. A direct hit, it fell to the ground and digitized.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Paladin approached and looked into the face of The Empress. He fell to the ground, and bowed.  
"Stand," She commanded, "It is not you who should bow."  
"But you are ruler of this entire world, or you soon shall be." The Paladin replied.  
"Why? Why did you choose me to take over the digital world? I don't even know you."  
"I knew you when you were just a little girl, I realized how strong you were, and knew you could take over what I had left behind."  
Suddenly someone walked into the room. It looked like an evil clown, his hands held huge claws and his makeup was black and red.  
"I knew I would see you again someday Barjmon." The Paladin said. Barjmon walked up to The Paladin and fell to his knees.  
"Sir," Barjmon said. The Paladin raised a hand and slapped the digimon across the face.  
"Rise," he commanded, "WHat do you want of me?" They explained the story to him and a sly grin came over his face.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
The last Monochromon charged at Tauromon, and glanced him in the side. He was knocked to the ground, and the Monochromon came around to finish him off. It stood over him and was about to crush him. "Horn Grab!" Tauromon locked Monochromon in his horns and threw him upward. The digimon dissapeared in a tiny dot. Tauromon de-digivolved and went back into the digivice. Jay started to walk away and he heard the sound of a digimon falling into a frozen lake.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Paladin raced over the frozen tundra, he sensed the boy near. Over the next pass he saw a figure. This was his target.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jay heard the crunch of snow behind him, he turned around and saw a man. His face twisted in an angry smile. He held out his hands and the air seemed to waver. A huge cutlass blade appeared out of thin air in his hands. This man was not here to welcome him... 


	7. Might and Miracles #3

Digimon X: Of Might and Miracles: 3  
  
The Paladin manipulated the digital energy around him, into a huge blade. This would be the end of the boy. He held the blade toward the boy and gathered the digital energy around him into it. The boy turned around and saw Paladin...  
  
Paladin stood and faced Aerothan, he had taken the title of Paladin after he saved his daughter from the digimon, but now he wanted revenge. Revenge against the digimon and those who chose to protect them. He had risked his life for these beasts and they repaid him by destroying his life. Now Aerothan stood in his way, he must destroy Aerothan. Joustmamon came to his side and digivolved to Squiremon. His crest of Might glowed a dark black color. Over time his attitude had turned his digimon corrupt.  
"Squiremon digivolve to DeviKnightmon!" It stood as tall as Knightmon, but jet black. It's eyes glowed red and two dragon like wings sprouted from it's back.  
"Look what you've done to your digimon!" Aerothan yelled. "You and Knightmon were the most majestic digital team, and now you've destroyed that entirely." Aerothans crest of Miracles glowed and his digimon, SabreWormmon, digivolved to champion. HolyStingmon. Then to Ultimate DivinoBeemon. DivinoBeemon looked alot like Stingmon, but larger, white and had large angel wings, and a large golden staff. "Rapid Sword!" Knightmon swung a twisted sword at Divinobeemon. DivinoBeemon blocked it with his staff. "Celestial Sting!" DivinoBeemon flew into the air and pointed both hands at DeviKnightmon. A brilliant white beam flew out and hit DeviKnightmon...  
  
Paladin stared at the boy, he knew this boy. Who was this boy?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jay could hardly move, but somehow managed to release Noblemon from his digivice. Jay's digivice started to beep. He looked down at it, the egg of Sincerity glowed.  
"Digi armor energize!"  
  
"Noblemon armor digivolve to..."  
Noblemon shifted into the form of a man, and golden armor started to form on his body. His helmet had two metal wings attached to it. It looked just like Valkrymon but golden. Two golden wings came from his back.  
"GoldenValkrymon!"  
  
GoldenValkrymon  
"I am GoldenValkrymon, my Fatal Blade starts legends."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Paladin just stood as the digimon digivolved into this incredible form. He once would have had respect for this creature, but it was a beast. All digimon were to be destroyed, even if he lost everything in the process, but when he looked at this boy and his digimon he thought maybe he already had. He shook the thought out of his head and pointed his sword toward the boy.  
"Digital Force!" The energy released from the sword and went toward GoldenValkrymon.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The deadly blast sped towards GoldenValkrymon. "Star Shield!" A star looking shield appeared aroung the digimons wrists and deflected the blast. He put jay on his shoulder an launched himself into the air. "Jay, that isn't a digimon. I don't want to fight him!", but the attempt was in vain. The man floated in the air, the area around him seemed to twist around him. He blasted into the air and gave chase. "I am going to disable him!" the digimon yelled. "Holy Arrow!" an arrow blasted from GoldenValkrymons wrist and hit the man in the shoulder. He fell out of the sky onto the ground below.  
"Who was that?" Jay asked.  
"I don't know, but he seems like trouble."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Paladin sat alone in his room, and concentrated on healing himself. The air around him twisted and shifted as he pulled the digital energy around him into his wound. Little did he notice The Empress peeking through an open door. She looked on and she knew this was truly a man of legends. She walked into her chambers and grabbed her egg of might. This was time to put an end to ther nuisance...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jay walked around the field and found a place he could lay. He was tired and needed rest, but rest didn't come. No later than he laid down was he jolted up by a rumbling. The sight he saw in the distance brought a chill to his spine... 


	8. Might and Miracles #4

The Empress stood on the shoulder of BlackWarGreymon. He crushed through the forest knocking trees and digimon out of the way. He raced towards Jay and towards his destiny. He skidded to a stop feet away from Jay. The empress leapt from the digimons back and down to Jay.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jay stood in terror as the huge digimon almost crushed him. The Empress landed in front of him.  
"Time to meet your destruction, boy." She said. BlackWarGreymon was fast, but Jay seemed to move at the speed of light. His digivice beeped and he held it towards The Empress.  
"Burrowmon armor digivolve to Tauromon!"  
Tauromon rushed toward The Empress, but she was quicker. She flew backwards and into the forest behind. BlackWarGreymon rushed at Tauromon. "Sagitari Blade!" The blade of light flew toward BlackWarGreymon. He easily doged, and "Terra Force!" BlackWarGreymon gathered the energy around him into the palms of his hands and threw it at Tauromon. The energy hit Tauromon and he dedigivolved to the stage before rookie.  
  
Spikkymon  
"I may be tiny, but I'm really bad with my Tiny Spike Shot!"  
  
Spikkymon was a little blob with spikes all over his body. Jay realized he was in a heap of trouble, BlackWarGreymon was a mega level digimon. He could not defeat him with just a champion. Spikkymon turned into a tiny ball of energy and flew into Jay's digivice. He sprinted off into the clearing.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
BlacWarGreymon saw the boy run off, his mission was to destroy this boy, and that is what he would do...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jay had no idea how a digi-armor-egg could digievolve a rookie digimon to mega level. He ran with BlackWarGreymon right behind. The huge digimon crushed the ground around him. His claws buried into the ground and he slashed towards Jay. A cave was right ahead, this might be Jay's way out. A Terra Force erupted behind him, he dove into the cave and cut his arm on a jagged rock. The entrance crushed around behind him. He limped farther into the cave looking for another way out. He reached what looked like a dead end in his path, he felt the wall for some sign of exit. A golden light fell over Jay. His digivice emmited a strange noise and the wall in front of him split open. He gasped at the sight before him. It was so bright, a large room was almost empty except for a pedastle that held a bright golden object. He slowly approached, the pedastal and stared at the object. It had a strange symbol on it, his digivice started to beep and it grew to a screech. Jay fell to his knees and covered his ears. He finally blacked out...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"The boy isn't dead," The Paladin told The Empress, "he has a clear future. I saw it when i looked at him. If you don't stop him he will destroy you."  
"If his future is to destroy me, it seems I have none. Why should I even bother to try to stop him."  
"The lines of fate can be twisted, and that is your future..."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jay awoke and looked around, the room around him had crumbled around. He had been asleep for hours. The pedastal was empty. Jay stalked out of the ruins and barely noticed the young girl looking at him.  
"Ummmmmm, hello." The girl said. Jay spun around. The girl had short hair and wore a pink shirt. From the way she looked she perfectly matched the description T.K. had given him of a girl he onced loved...  
  
The next day...  
  
Kari had come through a rip in the real world to the digital world, she had found Gatomon, and set off to find Jay. She had flown to Japan to see T.K. and she was sucked into the digital world. T.K. had told her the whole story on the phone and she knew that things must be reallt bad in the digital world if random tears were opening up. She gave him the digiegg of Light and she flew off in the middle of the night while Jay was sleeping. The next morning he set out to stop BlackWarGreymon with his new found power. No sooner had he set off, than BlackWarGreymon came storming towards him. His digivice started to beep and Jay yelled.  
"Digi-armor energize!"  
  
"Burrowmon (he had digivolved back earlier) armor-digivolve to..."  
He shifted into Quillomon, and some white armor started to meld to his body. Some two his head, and more to his wrists. His quills turned a bright white color.  
"HolyQuillomon!"  
  
HolyQuillomon  
"I am HolyQuillomon, my Cross Blade will shut down evil."  
  
The great digimon stood in BlackWarGreymon's path. Suddenly Jay's digivice beeped again.  
  
"Noblemon digivolve to..."  
  
WHAT DOES NOBLEMON DIGIVOLVE TO? WILL JAY STOP WARGREYMON? FIND OUT NEXT... 


End file.
